powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Go-Busters)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and mecha in the Go-Busters' arsenal. Morphin Brace Morphin Brace (モーフィンブレース,Mōfin Burēsu): The Morphin Braces are the core Go-Busters' transformation devices. They are wrist worn changers that are worn on the left arm. The changer shouts "It's Morphin' Time!" when the transformation sequence is activated. The call "Let's Morphin'!" puts up the visors on the Go-Busters helmets. It has five modes, each mode accessed by turning the circle on the Brace: #'Transformation Mode' (変身モード, Henshin Mōdo): Transforming the user into a Go-Buster #'Call Mode' (コールモード, Kōru Mōdo): Used to communicate with the other Go-Busters. #'Let's Driving Mode' (レッツドライビングモード, Rettsu Doraibingu Mōdo): Used to control the Buster Machines #'Analyze Mode' (分析モード, Bunseki Mōdo): Used to analyze certain objects #'Robo Mode' (ロボモード, Robo Mōdo): Used to activate Go-Buster Ace/Go-BusterOh Morphin Blaster Morphin Blaster: The Morphin Blasters are a cell phone-to-gun weapon used by Beet Buster and Beet J. Stag which they use to transform. Weapons Ichigan Buster Special Buster Mode Ichigan Buster Special Buster Mode (イチガンバスタースペショルバスターモード, Ichigan Basutā Supeshoru Basutā Mōdo): The combined form of the Ichigan Buster & Sougan Blade that fires a powerful attack Once combined, it announces "It's time for Special Buster" and fires a Shutdown-inducing shot that is more powerful than two Ichigan Buster's Shutdown shots. Ichigan Buster Ichigan Buster (イチガンバスター, Ichigan Basutā): The Ichigan Buster is a single-lens reflex camera that can transform into a gun for long range battle. It serves as the core Go-Busters' primary firearm. By twisting the "zoom" part on the barrel of the Buster, it will allow a Shutdown that consists of a supercharged shot. It is stored in weapon mode at the Energy Management Center and when 'transported' via Transpod to the Go-Busters, it floats either beside the belt or close to the chest for use. Sougan Blade Sougan Blade (ソウガンブレード, Sougan Burēdo): The Sougan Blade are a pair of binoculars that can transform into a giant combat knife for close range battle. It serves as the core Go-Busters' primary sword weapon. It is stored in weapon mode at the Energy Management Center and when 'transported' via Transpod to the Go-Busters, it floats beside the right bootcuff for use. DriBlade DriBlade: The DriBlade (drive + blade) is the weapon of choice for Beet Buster and Stag Buster. A gold-and-silver sword that can turn into a steering wheel for the cockpits of BC-04 and SJ-05. Transpod Transpod (トランスポツド, Toransupoddo): A voice transmission device that is equipped on the shoulder straps of the Go-Busters' suits with the Go-Busters mark on it. It can transport different items and weapons from the base to markers in the Go-Busters' unif orms. Beet Buster and Stag Buster use silver and gold-colored Transpod s. Unnamed Spy Cam The Go-Busters use a spy-cam to record missions and enable the Energy Management Center Special Missions Unit to observe battles and take necessary outputs. The Spy Cam is shaped like a ball webcam and can adhere to any surface upon impact. Transmitter The transmitter is a small tracker, the size of a fingertip, that can be used to track as well as serve as a marker, should there be a need to 'transport' to a particular location. Under orders, Toru Morishita once infiltrated an Enetron tank with one in order to try and have it be brought back to Hyperspace. However, it is presumed the transmitter was destroyed in transport. E.M.C.-05 The Chevrolet Suburban labeled E.M.C.-05 is used as transport by Yellow Buster and Blue Buster. Other Vehicles * C108 - Enetron Tanker References Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters